1.Field:
This invention relates generally to the coupling of trailers to lead vehicles and more specifically to a novel extension device for aiding in the temporary attachment of a fifth-wheel trailer to a ball hitch which is securely attached at floor level in the bed of a pick-up truck or other similar lead vehicle.
2.Prior Art:
A fifth-wheel trailer is generally a large, high profile trailer which is coupled to the lead vehicle, usually a pick-up truck, by a fifth-wheel connector assembly which is mounted on a frame within the bed of the truck such that the fifth-wheel connector is disposed in a plane well above that of the bed of the truck. While effectively coupling the fifth-wheel trailer to the pick-up truck, such an assembly can be problematic when the pick-up truck is desired for other uses. For example, when the bed of the pick-up truck is required for cargo loading, either the cargo must be placed about and around the connector assembly and frame or else the assembly must be removed from the bed of the pick-up truck.
Neither of these is desirable since the connector assembly and frame usually take up a substantial amount of space and removal of the assembly and frame from the bed of the pick-up truck requires an inordinate amount of time and effort.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art apparatus or device by which a conventional fifth-wheel trailer can be coupled to a standard ball hitch assembly mounted in the bed of a pick-up truck. Therefore, there exists in the art a legitimate need for a fifth-wheel extension adapter which couples a fifth-wheel trailer to a standard ball hitch assembly which is mounted in the bed of a pick-up truck, alleviating the need for a voluminous and cumbersome mounting frame.